First Uprising
The first uprising was the first real uprising in memelands history. First Half Death of Gamergirl Around 5:20 pm EST on Thursday, January 3rd, Gamergirl was attempting to park an army owned Stormwing. She did not have authorization from any authority figure and was asked to leave. She was warned of being shot if she didn't leave. She then abruptly stopped the blane, but didnt leave. Fearing damage to the airbase, she was fired on by the army. This resulted in widespread unrest in Memeland. Early Action There had recently been terrorist threats to Memeland, and the army was on high alerts. All people were called by Trekt5 to the rally point near the airbase. A prison guard, who was on team 2, was mistaken for a terrorist, he was shot, but not fatally. The rioting outbreak caused multiple deaths by the army and the revolters (who were few in number at the time). Mandatory Curfew Following the firefight, all people were required to return to their homes. Civilians witnessed army stormwings flying low over their houses as they patrolled the area. A stormwing was boarded by rebels when the pilot flew too low and it intentionally crashed to prevent capture. However, the pilot was killed. All planes were landed as both sides promised a truce. However, an AA turret had been destroyed via espionage. Meet at the Castle A meet between both sides was conducted at the castle, orchestrated by Trekt5. Several concessions were made but neither side agreed on why the matter had happened. They agreed to a temporary peace. It was noted one rebel said "If I hear one shot im going to fight". Second Half Resumed Violence Later, an army soldier was shot fatally on the airfield. there was an intense firefight near the Cat Temple which resulted in deaths on both sides. However, the temple itself was untouched due to the fact that it was sacred to all in Memeland. Army Response Due to what they considered as unprovoked attacks, the army announced new, more drastic, tactics. Around 5:40, an army X-4 flew through a hangar with boost on, damaging it (although it was not severe). This was the first of such incidents (although a stormwing boosted through the control tower at Memeland National, it was an accident) VailingCandy614 then stated that if the unrest did not cease, he would attack the FBi buidling. The conflict didn't stop, since the threat wasn't taken seriously. Just before the end of the incident, a stromwing flew into the building, badly damaging the second floor. The FBI emergency landing strip and the building were both also damaged by straffing runs by army Stormwings. The attack was met with suprised reactions. Admin Response Trekt5 decided to leave the game, which kicked everyone from the server (exactly why is tbd). However, this surprised people on both sides Future Army Action VailingCandy614 announced that he was expanding the army,, as well as hiring mercenaries to combat future revolts. He has also placed a list of demands, involving a reduction of weapons allowed for the FBI, and the seizure of their aircraft. If the demands are not met, Vailing has stated he and his forces will take matters into their own hands (this would include a full scale air raid on the FBI building). Such raid would not be difficult since the only major anti-air defense was destroyed during the uprising. Fututre negotiations are a possibility, and Vailing and Trekt are planning to meet and discuss the matter.